Heart of an Amazon
by Arioch of Chaos
Summary: The love between Hector and Andromache was legendary, but what if Andromache died giving birth to their child? This is the story of an Amazon queen pulled into the Trojan War and the broken hearted prince she loved. HectorOC
1. Life, Love, and Death

This is the first fan fiction that I've ever posted. I have yet to see the movie Troy, but I've always loved the story and I love the charachter of Hector. Sadly, I do not own any of these great characters, they belong to the long dead Homer. I do, however, own Ashara. It's starting out PG-13, but that might change later on.

* * *

Hector's head jerked up when he heard the loud shrilling cries of his newborn child. His heart soared as he realized he now had a son or daughter. He waited expectantly for one of the midwives to come out and tell him of the birth. A frown creased his forehead when no one came. He pushed aside the curtain that separated the rooms and moved into the bedroom.  
  
A midwife was gently cleaning his child...a boy. He looked at the faces of the other women in the room and each held a look of despair. He felt his chest constrict when he saw his wife's limp form sprawled across the bed. Rushing to her side, he took her hand in his.  
  
"Andromache?" His eyes took in the sight before him, blood covering everything. Andromache slowly turned her head towards him and smiled weakly at him. He brought her hand to his lips and gently brushed his lips over her knuckles.  
  
"My love...where is our child?" Her voice came out raspy and weak. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Tearing himself away from her, Hector went to take his son from the midwife. The child had calmed down and was smiling peacefully. Hector placed his son in the arms of his wife.  
  
"Oh my sweet child, how beautiful you are." She lovingly stroked his small face and kissed his tiny forehead. Hector felt his heart ache, he could hear her voice weakening and could tell that each movement was harder then the last. He knelt at her bedside and helped her to support the child.  
  
"Andromache, what shall we name him?" His wife looked at him with such love in her eyes. He held her hand as their baby cooed between them.  
  
In a weak voice, Andromache managed to tell Hector her dying wish. "He will be Astyanax. Love him with all of your heart, protect him with all of your might, and teach him with all of your wisdom." And with her dying breath she called out his name. "I love you, Hector." Her eyes unfocused and her head lolled to the side.  
  
"NO! No, my love! Come back to us, come back..." As he sobbed out her name, a midwife came and took Astyanax. Hector pulled her body against him, trying to hold on to the warmth already leaving her body. He cried to the gods to restore his love, but his cries would go unanswered.

* * *

Ok, so what do you think? Try not to be too harsh, I already have more chapters ready to go. I'd like some feedback before I post anything new. 


	2. First Impressions

Thank you so much for the reviews! I promise that I will update as much as possible. I hate to leave a story unfinished. I won't hold out for reviews anymore but I find them very encouraging (hint hint). That first chapter is as short as they get, I just wanted some feedback.   
FreakyFriesII-Yes, he is really hot. I love Hector and I really admire his faithfulness to Andromache, but I wanted to try something a little different.   
Eradwyn-I too love Eric Bana. In the story that's how I'm imagining him so I'm not going to describe him as much as Ashara. How can you dexcribe someone like that?  
Ghani Hwi-I got the name off of a mythology site, but thanks I might use that later.   
Chad's gurl, Red-Mage-Cubby, Quacien, Pinky666, Kitty-Kat26, and fair otaku, thanks for the reviews and I hope you like the rest.

* * *

The rough rocks cut mercilessly into her palms as she scaled the cliff wall. It had taken her nearly a week to track down the traders. Finally, she had caught their trail and was following them, each day bringing her closer to her sisters. She had discovered that they were heading to the city of Troy by way of back roads.   
  
Due to the war between the Greeks and the Trojans, slave labor was limited in the walled city. Slave traders had hired mercenaries to capture her sisters and now they were on their way to sell the Amazons for a high price.  
  
To cut time she decided to climb the daunting cliffs instead of taking the time to go around. Hopefully she could reach them before they were sold, or worse captured by the Greeks. Spurred on by these thoughts, she climbed faster, ignoring the protests of pain in her hands.  
  
An hour later, she had climbed to the top of the cliff and was traveling along the top of it. She could see the great city, nearing it with every step she took. As night began to fall she didn't slow her pace, she could travel just as well at night as during the day.  
  
Soon, she could see the Greek camps and realized it would be tougher to get into the city then she had anticipated. Her shortcut had been a mistake, now she couldn't get into the city through the back routes without taking another week of hard travel. Quickly, she formed a plan in her head.  
  
Beneath the moon, she began her plan to save her sisters from enslavement.  
  
**.....  
**  
Feeling a tug at his tunic, Hector looked down to see the twinkling eyes of his son. Only walking for a few weeks, the boy loved to follow his father around. Hector scooped up his son and swung him through the air. Astyanax had become Hector's only source of happiness. Between the war and the loss of his wife, Hector was a broken man. Each day, he returned battle weary, only to have an empty bed to comfort him.  
  
Holding his son tight, he walked out onto the balcony of his chamber. "Andromache...I wish you could see your son." He often found himself whispering to his wife in the night, and right now the ache was never more apparent. He took his son back to his room, telling the nursemaid to keep a more watchful eye on him.  
  
He returned to his room and went to the chest at the foot of the bed. He removed the flowing white garment and brought it up to his face. The scent of her skin still lingered and for a moment he could feel her presence next to him.  
  
Hector was jerked out of his reverie by the shouting of guards coming from outside the palace. He ran to the balcony to see what was causing the commotion. He was shocked to see a cloaked figure fighting and easily dispatching over a dozen guards. Hector watched as the stranger quickly worked their way closer to the palace. Running to where he kept his armor and weapons, he grabbed his sword and ran to where his father was.  
  
As he entered the throne room, he was greeted by the sight of the figure throwing off two of his father's personal guards. His father stood in shock as the figure approached him. Hector saw that no one stood between his father and danger. Springing into action, Hector drew his sword and placed the edge of the blade against the intruder's throat just as their sword tip touched his father's neck.  
  
For a moment the three stood stone still, no one daring to make the first move. Finally, the figure withdrew their sword and dropped it, they took a step back and held up their hands. Hector didn't remove his blade; he used the tip to push back the hood.  
  
Hector froze, he couldn't believe what he saw...a woman. Her midnight black hair curled around her face in what could only be described as ordered chaos. In a glance, he took in her features. Her skin was a glowing olive and her eyes were a luminous green surrounded by heavy black lashes but what really set her apart were her lips. He was startled by the full redness of them, ready to kiss.  
  
** ......  
  
** Ashara held her hands up in surrender; she wasn't here to kill Priam. She stood still as the warrior lowered her hood. Watching their reactions, she knew they couldn't believe a woman had done so much damage. Taking notice of the warrior's reaction, she felt herself blushing at his obvious attraction but instantly shook away the unfamiliar feeling. Regaining her focus, she took advantage of their shock and continued with her plan.  
  
"Priam, Great King of Troy, I never intended you any harm. I merely wish to speak with you. This was the only way I could gain access to you and have your undivided attention." Priam signaled to the warrior to lower his blade. She felt relief at having the blade withdrawn, not from fear but from embarrassment. Never had a sword come close enough to kill.  
  
"What is it that is of such a dire matter?" The King gestured for her to come closer. She moved closer and was slightly unnerved by the presence of the warrior next to her, something about him...  
  
"I am Ashara, Queen of the Amazons. While I was on a journey, some of my tribe was captured by slave traders. I followed them to Troy. Great King, I ask you to help me locate them and free them. In return for your help, I will fight on the side of the Trojans against the Greeks."  
  
Ashara watched as Priam's eyes widened in shock. He looked to the warrior and it was then that Ashara realized that the man must be of royal blood. He stepped forward and addressed her for the first time.  
  
"How can we know that you will be a valuable ally against the Greeks? Or that you are not a Greek yourself?" She admired his skepticism. Reaching into her cloak she pulled out the items that she had collected earlier during her visit to the Greek camps.  
  
"In this pouch you will find proof that I am no Greek and that I am an efficient killer of them." She extended her hand and gave the pouch to Priam. He took it from her and pulled out the blood stained dagger.  
  
"This is the dagger of a Greek officer." Ashara watched as the two men examined the knife.  
  
"I paid a visit to the Greek camps before I came into the city; you have a few less Greeks to deal with already. Do we have a deal?" She looked at Priam and kept her face a blank mask.  
  
Priam turned to the other man and they conferred. "Queen Ashara, we accept your offer. Hector will take you to your tribe and they will be freed. We will offer you shelter at the palace as long as you fight for us."  
  
Ashara couldn't stop the smile that spread over her features. With a nod of her head to Priam, she spoke her gratitude. "Thank you, Great King. I wish to see my sisters immediately." Priam looked at his son and gestured for him to lead her.  
  
"Of course, Hector, please help the Queen locate her tribe." Hector's features held a look of reluctance but he began to stride out of the hall. Ashara gave a final bow to Priam, picked up her sword, and followed Hector out of the room.  
  
Quickly catching up with him, Ashara matched his pace and they walked in silence. They both looked on as the injured Trojan guards were tended to. Glancing at the prince, Ashara could tell that he was appalled at what she had done.  
  
"Hector, It was never my intent to harm these men but I would do anything to save my sisters. I will try to make amends for what I did this night." She watched as Hector paused in mid stride to look at her. He fixed his gaze on her and she again felt the blood rushing to her face.  
  
"Queen Ashara, I admire your tenacity but these men are my brothers and I would die for them." His voice was even but she could still hear the anger simmering beneath the surface. She looked at the ground but when she glanced back up Hector could see his own anger mirrored in her eyes.  
  
"You do not want to have me as an enemy, Prince." She put all of her pent up anger into this last word, practically spitting it out. "Now, take me to my sisters." Hector held her gaze for another moment, all anger gone from his face. Another look graced his face...curiosity, perhaps?  
  
"Wait here for a moment." His voice was quiet and held no trace of the rage that had been there only a moment before. She watched as he moved away and disappeared into a building.  
  
While she waited for his return, she pulled off the dusty cloak and handed it to a passing servant. She adjusted her weapons which had shifted during her fighting. As she surveyed her surroundings, she didn't notice when Hector came out of the building...or when he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Hector was taken aback by the woman in front of him. He had been dazed by her beautiful features but was struck with an overwhelming feeling of desire by her figure. She was clad in simple garments designed to be easy to fight in but inadvertently showed off her toned muscles. Her knee high boots each held a dagger strapped to it they also managed to accentuate her calves as well. Her skirt, also made of deer hide, barely reached mid thigh and was worn low on her hips. He could see the taut muscles of her torso below her green leather top. The halter strap of her top wound around her graceful neck, leaving a lot of luscious skin showing. The only other thing she wore was the sword sheath at her hip and two woven leather armbands on each of her firm biceps.  
  
After a moment, she turned and Hector realized he was staring. He quickly moved towards her and he was surprised by the eagerness he saw in her eyes.  
  
"I know where they are, follow me." And with those words they set off to find her sisters.

* * *

By the way, it has been about a year since Andromache's death. I'd like to know if my description of Ashara was ok, I'm not too good at those. I'll update as soon as I finish the next chapter. 


	3. A Change of Heart

Usual disclaimer-I don't own anyone except for Ashara and her sisters. Everyone else belongs to Homer.

Let me know if you like the way the story is going. Before I didn't realize that I wasn't excepting unsigned reviews. I've fixed that so, please, please review. I tend to write quicker with reviews, but I won't hold any chapters ransom. 

* * *

Flickering torchlight cast an orange glow to the city streets as they walked together in silence. Every few minutes Ashara would glance at Hector, trying to decipher the blank mask of his features. She found the Trojan prince quite intriguing. No one had ever come that close to killing her, that fact alone attracted her to him. Yet, she had to admit to herself that when he fixed his deep brown eyes upon her...  
  
With a slight shake of her head she cleared these thoughts from her mind. As an Amazon, Ashara had been raised to think of men as only a means of reproduction. To even have these feelings for a man was like betraying her heritage. She pushed the thoughts away and concentrated on freeing her sisters.  
  
Hector noticed when she shook her head and found he needed to do so himself. This woman was filling his head with lustful thoughts, something he was unaccustomed too. Each time he found himself thinking of her in that manner, his mind flashed to when she had held a sword to his father's throat. Instantly, rage seethed through his veins. He cursed himself for finding her desirable for even a moment, she was a snake. A cold, merciless, and conniving snake that had injured many of his fellow Trojans without a second thought.  
  
As they continued to walk, Hector kept his eyes straight ahead as he spoke. "Tell me, Ashara, when you were holding your sword to my father's throat, did you intend to go through with your threat?" Hector felt her eyes upon him as she replied.  
  
"I told both of you that I had no intention of actually harming your father. And as I recall you had your sword at my throat as well." Her words were said with no vehemence; in fact what she said next was tinged with embarrassment. "In fact, yours is the only sword that has ever come close enough to kill."  
  
Hector felt his anger falter, her embarrassment shocked him. "I find that hard to believe, the..." He trailed off when she stopped abruptly. Her head was turned to the ground when he turned back to her. For a moment, he thought that she was crying. He was about to apologize when she raised her head and he saw the cold determination on her face.  
  
"Prince Hector, I could easily have killed all of your guards, your father, and you. Your blade may have been close enough to kill me but that doesn't mean that I would have let you. You have only glimpsed what I am capable of, do not doubt my abilities." Instantly, Hector regretted ever feeling sorry for the woman. His first impression of her had been correct, she was a manipulative snake. His eyes narrowed at her before turning on his heel and stalking down the street.  
  
He heard her footfalls as she followed behind him. Both were seething with anger as they walked in silence again. They walked along for another ten minutes before they reached their destination. Hector halted in front a nondescript two level building. Pushing aside the red cloth covering the doorway he was shocked by the sight in front of him.  
  
Lying randomly around the room were twenty or so women bound and gagged. Hector was shocked that this type of thing was going on within the city. He knew that there were slave traders but nothing that reached this extreme. The women looked as if they had walked through Tartarus and back. Their clothing was torn, their skin filthy, and each had ugly looking bruises in various areas.  
  
Hearing a sharp intake of air, Hector turned quickly and saw that Ashara had entered the room. He was taken aback by the emotions so plain on her face. She looked as if someone had dealt a terrible blow to her stomach. Her eyes were shiny with tears that threatened to spill over.  
  
Ashara felt as if her heart would explode in her chest. The pain at seeing her sisters in such a state was almost too much for her to handle. Recovering from her initial shock, she pushed past Hector and rushed to her nearest sister.  
  
Hector looked on as Ashara knelt by a young girl who could not have been more then fifteen years of age. He watched as the woman he had called a snake gently removed the gag from the girl's mouth. He heard her murmur something to the girl and watched the girl's face light up. Ashara quickly untied the girl's bindings. When she was free, the girl jumped into Ashara's arms. The Queen's tears flowed freely as the two embraced.  
  
Ashara reluctantly pulled away from the girl and spoke to her in a voice loud enough for Hector to hear. "Xania, help me to free the others." Ashara stood and moved to the next woman. She addressed the whole room. "Sisters, I am sorry for what you have had to endure. We will free you all in a moment."  
  
As the two women started to undo the ropes holding the other women captive, a very muscular man came down the stairs to the left of the room. He was clearly outraged at his slaves being released. The man reached for his sword as he shouted. "What in the name of Zeus do you think that you are doing?!?"  
  
As Hector turned to face the man, he saw Ashara go for her daggers out of the corner of his eye. He held up a hand to halt her as he spoke. Reluctantly, Ashara lowered her weapons. "Sir, these women are to be released by order of my father, King Priam."  
  
Instantly, the man's expression changed from one of anger to fear. He dropped his sword and dropped to the ground. Hector had to strain to hear the man since his face was now buried in the dirt. "Prince Hector! Forgive me, I did not recognize you." When Hector remained silent, the man risked a glance towards him. Seeing the glare on the prince's face, frightened him into lowering his eyes again.  
  
Hector turned away from the man and walked over to one of the captive Amazons. He gently removed her gag and started to undo her bonds. The woman was close to his age and eyed him with suspicion. She lay perfectly still as undid the knots. When he finished, he offered his hand to help her up. With a reluctant look she accepted his help, she leaned heavily on him as he helped her stand up. He helped her to the wall so she could lean on it while he freed the others.  
  
Ashara looked on as he aided Iliandra. When she finished freeing her last sister, Malena, she went over to Hector. She spoke softly so only he could hear her. "Hector...Thank you, for all of your help." He searched her eyes which still glistened with tears. He had thought her harsh and cold, but her face had softened, his heart gave a lurch as their eyes met.  
  
"Ashara, I am sorry for the things that I said earlier. You and your sisters are welcome at the palace for as long as need be." She smiled weakly at him and he could tell that his first impression of her had been wrong. She turned away from him and glanced at the large man still cowering on the ground.  
  
"Are you going to deal with this scum or shall I?" Hector could hear the danger in her tone. He glanced around the room and saw that many of the women were glaring at the man with a murderous rage. Stepping forward he began to address the man, his voice held only a fraction of the rage he saw in the eyes of the Amazons but it was enough.  
  
"Get up." A simple command, but the man acted as if Hector had just sentenced him to death. The man cowered before him, visibly shaking, his eyes never meeting Hector's. "What is your name?"  
  
"Sarphadon, your majesty." His voice was trembling with fear. Hector felt only disgust for the man, he stepped forward and forced the man to meet his gaze.  
  
"Sarphadon, these women are free now. You are never to come after them, if I find that you have disobeyed me, I will let these women do whatever they wish to you." The man could only nod his head in understanding. "Now, I suggest that you collect your things and get as far away from Troy as you can." Hector watched as the man ran back up the stairs.  
  
Feeling a hand on his arm, Hector turned and found himself staring into the eyes of Ashara. "We will need help getting them to the palace." Hector glanced around and noticed that many of them could barely stand.  
  
"Wait here." Hector left and went to summon chariots to transport the women to the palace. Ashara watched him leave and turned back to face her tribe. It was then that she realized she had to leave them soon. She decided that she must tell them now.  
  
"Sisters, in order to locate you and gain your freedom, I had to make a dear with King Priam." She watched their reactions, frowns creasing their foreheads. "I agreed to fight for Troy against the Greeks." For a moment, no one said anything and then chaos broke out. Shouts of protest came from all directions, Ashara held up her hands to silence them.  
  
"This was my decision. I will stay at the palace until this war is over and then I will return to you... Do you really think that a few Greeks could frighten me?" Xania, the youngest among them was the first to speak up.  
  
"Ash, we believe in your abilities, but how can we just abandon you here?" Her voice was filled with fear. Ashara approached the girl and embraced her. As she held Xania, she spoke again to the group. "Sisters, I do this for you. This is my choice, you are not abandoning me. I will return to you. Do not fear for my well being." As she spoke, Hector came back with the chariots. He stood in the doorway, no one noticing that he had returned.  
  
All of the Amazons limped over to surround their leader. Together they embraced and tears of happiness and despair coursed down their cheeks. He listened as Ashara spoke one more time. "You are Amazons; together there is nothing that you cannot do. I believe in you. Take care of each other in my absence and everything will be alright." His heart lurched when he heard the sob in her voice. "I will miss you, my sisters."  
  
Hector coughed and moved into the room. He felt horrible for interrupting the emotional moment but he knew that many of the sisters needed immediate care. "Queen, the chariots are here to transport your tribe to the palace." She nodded in response and gestured for her tribe to go to the waiting chariots.  
  
She was the last to leave the room, passing by Hector, her eyes met his. His hand reached out and touched her arm. Stopping she turned to face him.   
  
"Ashara..." He was uncertain what to say but she smiled up at him anyways. This time the smile actually reached her eyes, lighting them up. "Thank you." Pushing aside the cloth, she left Hector standing in the room with his conflicting emotions.


	4. Blood Rage

Disclaimer-I don't own anyone except for Ashara and her Amazon sisters. Everyone else belongs to Homer.  
  
Violet Blues and Eradwyn thanks for the support.   
  
Lilac-I never said it wasn't a Mary Sue, but constructive criticism is always appreciated. I hope you like what I've done with this chapter. You were right, she was just a bit too perfect.   
  
Note-Italics in quotation marks are direct thoughts from the speaking character.

* * *

The Amazons were brought back to the palace and were shown the rooms where they would spend the night. After they were brought into a large common room for food and any necessary treatment. Hector followed them into the common room and made sure that each woman was given anything that she needed. They were all given food, water, and wine. Hector went around the room and talked to some of them, he didn't notice when Ashara slipped from the room.   
  
She walked quickly away from the room and stopped a passing servant. "I need to be taken to a private area where I can build a fire."   
  
The servant eyed her with suspicion but bowed her head. "Follow me." The servant turned and led Ashara through several different corridors. They came to and outdoor courtyard of sorts. In the center was a small fire pit surrounded by several stone benches. Ashara circled the pit, making sure it would serve her purposes. She turned to the servant and commanded the young man to bring her a bucket filled with water.   
  
As she waited for the servant to return, Ashara began to build up a fire. She stacked the base and sparked some dried grasses. Carefully fanning the flames, she began to feed the flames tiny sticks, then larger ones. Soon, the fire blazed, tongues of flame licking upward. As she watched the flames, the servant came back with the water. "Leave." The servant fled the courtyard and Ashara was left to her task.   
  
Ashara knelt in front of the fire. She untied a small black pouch from her waist and thrust her hand into it, pulling out a handful of its contents. The flame burned an angry blood red as she threw a handful of shimmering black powder into it. She could feel the warm air pressing against her skin as she raised her arms above her head. In an angry voice she called for Ares, the God of War.  
  
When she could feel his presence around her she spoke. Her voice lowered to barely a whisper as she prayed to the god. "Ares, God of War. Here my prayer. Give me the strength to do this deed. Fill me with your rage, clear my mind of all thoughts but war." Ashara pulled her dagger free from its sheath on her right boot. Dragging the blade across her left palm, she felt no pain as it sliced open her skin. Bright red blood welled up from the cut, oozing along her hand. Closing her fist, she dug her fingers into the wound to prevent it from closing. Holding the fist over the fire, she watched as her blood dripped down into the fire and over her arm.  
  
The sight of the fire eagerly licking up the blood filled her with resolve. Her mind was cleared of all things, her desire for Hector, her delight at finding her sisters, and even her fear of leaving them. The only emotion left in her heart and her mind was that of rage.  
  
She withdrew her hand from over the fire. Placing her dagger in the hot coals, she said a few more prayers while the blade turned a painful looking red. There was a reason that this ceremony wasn't held often, it left scars, both emotional and physical.  
  
She took the red hot dagger in her right hand and held her left hand out in front of her. The rage that now controlled her thoughts also left her without fear of pain. Quickly, she pressed the flat part of the blade against her bleeding hand. No cry escaped her lips as the flesh smoked and blackened. When the wound was closed over she withdrew the knife. With a quick burst of strength, she buried the knife in the ground, all the way to the hilt.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she ignored the pain in her left hand. She stood for a time just watching the flames burn, allowing her dagger to cool down. She allowed the blade to gain energy from the Earth, after sufficient time had passed she pulled the dagger from the ground. Bringing the bucket of water to her, she stirred the blade of the knife in the water. Her blood and flesh still clinging to the knife, along with the dirt, mingled with the water. She withdrew her knife and sheathed it. Taking the bucket of water, she doused the flames, the hiss sending a delicious shiver down her spine.  
  
Kneeling again, Ashara closed the ceremony by using the ashes of the fire to draw symbols over her left arm. The symbols snaked down her arm in a seemingly endless series of jagged lines. The ash mixed with the blood that still clung to her skin. Murmuring the name Ares over and over she placed her left hand over her heart. In that moment her heart felt as if it was as black as her palm. She had completed the ceremony, she was ready. She smiled to herself at the thought of what was about to take place.  
  
Turning away from the fire pit, she moved back towards the room where her sisters were being treated. As she entered, she was aware of all eyes turning on her. The smell of burnt flesh and blood would draw anyone's attention. Her eyes remained icy as she surveyed the women before her. Cruel thoughts raced through her mind.   
  
_"Weak, they are all weak"_ Her face took on a look of disgust as she looked each woman in the eyes. _"Pathetic, none of them are worthy of the task"_ Her eyes met those of Hector, she maintained her disgusted look. "_He is just a man, how could I ever have considered him desirable?"  
_  
Hector felt his insides clench at the look on her face. Her features held an unadulterated loathing for him and everyone in the room. Turning away from her stare, he looked at the reactions of the other women. Each face held a look of horror, including the young Xania, who he could tell looked at Ashara like a mother. He noticed that their eyes were riveted to her grotesque arm.   
  
When she had first walked in, the stinging odor of burnt flesh had filled his nose, followed by the sharp scent of blood. Finding the source of the smell was easy, a mere turn of his head had revealed the stomach turning sight. Her arm was covered in menacing looking marks, the black ash and red blood making a sharp contrast against her skin. It was her hand that was the most gruesome. Blackened flesh covered her palm, blood covering her fingers and running down her wrist. He starred in disbelief as she held up the wounded arm, palm facing out. With the rest of the Amazons, he listened to her, with revulsion.   
  
"Amazons! I have completed the Blood Rage of Ares. Tomorrow, at dawn, each of you will have the opportunity to challenge me for the right to be leader." She closed her fist and brought her arm down to her side before continuing. "I will not hold back, this is not a decision you should make lightly. I refuse to let a weak Amazon rule. If you step into the circle, I will not hold back." Her voice held contempt for everyone in the room. A wicked grin spread across her face as she finished. "Be prepared." Turning on her heal she strode from the room.  
  
The room was absolutely silent in her wake. The Amazons exchanged glances with each other, Malena looked towards Hector. A tall, dark skinned woman stood and addressed her tribe. "Sisters, Ashara has entered her purest state of mind. To face her in any condition but our best would be suicide. However, I intend to challenge her. This is the only way to ensure that a strong leader will rule in her absence." She spoke with reverence, she seemed to admire what her leader had done.   
  
"Jacintha! How can you say this? She has entered the Blood Rage! The only way to come out of it is by spilling the life blood of another! She has made a foolish decision. She obviously delights in the idea of fighting us. We should not let her do this." This came from a muscular, red haired woman standing next to Xania. Jacintha glared in her direction and spoke directly to her.   
  
"I know that her sword must taste life blood, Cari. That does not mean that she has made a foolish decision. If we do not have a chosen leader by the time we leave here then there will be discord among the tribe. If you are so afraid, then do not challenge her." Jacintha leaned against the wall and crossed her arms as Cari sat down. Xania opened her mouth as if to speak but was cut off by a petite woman that Hector knew to be called Tiscala.   
  
"I will challenge her." Slowly, other women came forward to declare their intent to challenge Ashara. When they were done, it had been declared that six of the Amazons would face Ashara come dawn. The Amazons slowly filtered out of the room to the quarters that they had been given to spend the night. Hector watched as each one left the room. The last one to leave was Xania. She walked right up to Hector and spoke in quiet tones.   
  
"Ashara is a good leader. She only wants the best for us but..." Xania looked down at her feet, but after a moment looked back up at him. "She has always had problems controlling her temper. The Blood Rage refines all of her loathing, fury, and abhorrence. All she feels is that rage, it will only end when someone's life blood covers the wound on her left hand. They fear that she will kill one of us."   
  
Hector looked at Xania, he could see the fear in her eyes. Before he had time to reply to what Xania had told him, she turned and fled the room. He watched her go and sat down heavily in a nearby chair.   
  
_"Blood Rage?"_ It had been explained to him but he still couldn't understand how a person could empty their mind of everything else. His few encounters with Ashara had led him to believe that she would die for any member of her tribe. Now, she had entered into a trance that would only end with one of their deaths. Every time he thought he had gotten to understand her, she did something completely different. He found himself growing revolted by her.   
  
Some men may be intrigued by her ever changing personality, he was not one of those men. His wife, Andromache, had always shown him her true side. She had never hidden herself away from him, and she had never let her anger get the better of her. His fists clenched at the thought of the Amazon Queen shedding the blood of one of her sisters. They admired her, especially the young Xania, how could she willingly hurt them?  
  
He understood her need to elect a new leader, but this was an extreme that left Hector with a bitter taste at the back of his throat. He found it hard to believe that this woman had come into his life only hours ago. He had felt many things for this woman, suspicion, admiration, hatred, lust... Now all he felt for her was an overwhelming sense of disgust. Hector needed to clear his mind of her. He decided to retire to his room. As he turned the corner to leave the room, he found himself looking into the hate filled eyes of Ashara. 


End file.
